


Let Me Love You

by KeakaSenka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bad choices were made, dudes an asshole, im sorry, mentions of oc, ruined weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeakaSenka/pseuds/KeakaSenka
Summary: After quite possibly the worst day of your life, you decide to hit up your favorite bar to drink away your problems. Unfortunately for you, Grillby cuts you off for the night and you need a new way to ignore your pain.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in with a new oneshot because I am a trash person*  
> feel sad with me. also, do mind the warnings and be aware that I have never ever written a full sex scene before. oof.
> 
> Edit: have a completely unnecessary [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/keakasenka/playlist/1Vf9eqkeDOhdSxjgUHLoBa?si=ZLp3sqlnS02wla3n25M5vQ) for this fic!

You sat at the bar, eight drinks in. Not that you remembered very clearly, but the bartender, Grillby you thought someone mentioned at some point, had made sure to tell you when he had cut you off for the night. You were a bit put out at the thought of sobering up, but it was probably for the best. You hadn’t eaten in quite a while so the pending hangover was already enough to make you hate yourself.

The tears on your face had dried a while ago, no doubt leaving black eyeliner smudged down your cheeks. You couldn’t be bothered to wipe it off.

“you’re a bit dressed up for the occasion, aren’t ya, doll?”

The gruff voice startled you from you thought of sneaking another drink. Turning slightly, you recognize the skeleton sitting next to you as one of the locals. He was about twice your size and was wearing a dark red button-up with a black jacket slung over one shoulder. You had never been properly introduced to him before but you remembered him as the one that always cracked jokes.

He raised a browbone at you, expectantly. Hadn’t he asked you a question? Right.

You brought your focus down to your torn up dress. The once white lacey fabric was now spotted with dirt and mud. You were pretty sure the bottom seams had been torn up at some point as well. Putting on your best fake smile, you looked back up at him.

“I don’t know, am I? It doesn’t seem so dressy to me anymore. I’m pretty sure I’m less dressed up than you at this point. Isn’t a suit a bit overkill?”

“heh, you got a point. i, however, have the excuse of a shitty business meeting to drink away. it does beg the question of why yer out here all on yer own, though. care to share the story over a drink?”

“Hah,” you shook your head, only wishing you could. “Nah, I’m cut off for the night. But what the hell, sure, I’ll tell you. You’ll just owe me a dance instead of a drink, how’s that?” You thought for a moment before adding, “And your name.”

His laugh was deep and rich. You liked it. It made you feel less empty.

“the name’s sans, sweetheart. an’ it’d be my pleasure.”

You took a drink of the water Grillby left for you while Sans ordered himself a couple of shots. Taking a surprisingly steady breath, you began telling Sans about your absolute shitshow of a day.

“I was supposed to get married today,” you started out matter-of-factly. “It was an outside venue. They had decorated the place with tons of flowers- it was really beautiful. Aldo was standing up there in his white suit, handsome as ever…” Your voice trailed off at the thought of his charming smile. You gave yourself a minute before speaking again, grateful that Sans sat quietly all the while.

“I met him in high school, you know? We were best friends for eight whole years. Sure, we had ups and downs, but Aldo… Well, he always came back to me. Always had me falling in love with him all over again. Really, the only reason we hadn’t moved in together was because his parents were so religious. They wanted us to wait until marriage and all that,” you sighed. You started picking at some of the loose lacing on your dress, distractedly. 

“Anyways, we got into a fight earlier this morning. I don’t even remember what it was about. Probably something stupid like the fucking napkins.” A bitter laugh escaped you, quickly turning into a choked sob. “He, ah, ended up slapping me. He came back a few hours later to apologize.”

“what,” Sans cut in, “an’ you forgave ‘em jus’ like that?” He looked at you as though you were crazy. You couldn’t understand why.

“Yeah, of course,” you responded, easily. “What else was I supposed to do?” When Sans didn’t respond, you continued on with the story. “It was right before the ceremony. I had just reached the archway and I saw him waiting for me there… And that’s when he decided he didn’t want me anymore.”

You tried to blink away the burning in your eyes and finished off the rest of your water. Damn, the alcohol had finally worn off, leaving you sober and miserable. You pushed your voice to continue, ignoring the way your words broke.

“He said… He told me that I didn’t deserve him. Called me ugly and just… walked away. Got into a car with some other blonde chick and… left. I… don’t remember much after that,” you admitted shakily. “She was pretty, though,” you added a bit quieter.

Sans let out a string of curses under his breath. It went silent for a while before you saw him standing up out of the corner of your eye. You blinked as he offered his arm out to you.

“i do believe i promised ya a dance. ‘n i’m not one to go back on promises. ‘specially not to pretty lil things like you.”

You bit the inside of your cheek contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. You decided you didn’t really care. Taking his arm, you let Sans lead you to the dancefloor, only stopping for a moment as he put some change into the jukebox.

_“What would I do without your smart mouth_  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright.” 

A breath escaped your lips as the song started. Of course. Of course, he had to choose the one song you hated more than anything at the moment. Sans positioned one hand on your hip and his other in your hand as he started to lead the dance. He moved slowly, letting you get used to the motions. He swayed you back an forth and you felt yourself melt against him.

“he’s wrong, by the way.” Tilting your head up, your eyes met with his. “you’ve gotta be the furthest thing from ugly. And as far as i’m concerned, he can rot in hell for even thinking about touching you. Shit, darlin’. He had no right to do that to ya,”

You bit your wobbling lip and shook your head, fresh tears finally spilling over.

“No,” you choked out, “no, I deserved it. I’m too much to put up with sometimes. I had it coming.”

His hand slips away from your hip for just a moment as he wipes away the tears before wrapping his arms around you completely in a tight hug. Burying your face into his chest, you let another sob wrack through you. You just wanted the world to disappear for a while, that’s all.

You couldn’t tell if you had said it out loud or if he was a natural at reading minds, but he held you closer nonetheless.

As the first song came to an end, another began. You weren’t sure how long you stayed wrapped in his arms, but it seemed like neither of you were about to part. His hands felt soothing on your back, rubbing small comforting circles. You moved your arms up to link them around his neck, absently wondering how he seemed so large when in reality he was made of bone.

Your thoughts wandered to what his bones would even feel like. Would they be smooth or rigid? Would they feel rough against your skin? What would happen if you were to try to kiss him?

You knew you shouldn’t be thinking like that right after such a huge breakup, but what did it matter, anyway? The alcohol had long since cleared from your mind so any choices you made you could just blame on sorrow, right?

Putting your weight onto your toes, you reach up to brush a kiss against one of his neck bones. You heard him take in a breath, clearly not expecting it. He nuzzled his face into your hair all the same.

“let me take care of ya tonight,” he murmured into your ear. His words soothed you in a way and you nodded. You would give anything to ignore the sinking feeling in your chest for just a while longer.

The world seemed to spin around you and break away into pieces before knitting itself back together. The last few notes of the song dissipated and you fond yourself standing in a new place. Sans drew back, looking you over.

“sorry, babe. first time is usually the worst. heh, though i suppose since you’re not throwin’ up everywhere right now means you’re sobered up now. which is good ‘cause that means i don’t have ta hold anything back.”

Between the look he was giving you and the low growl in his voice, you felt a chill running up your back. You still weren’t sure how you had gotten here so quickly. That being said, you weren’t sure where exactly ‘here’ was.

You stepped away from Sans, letting your eyes drift over what you could only assume it was his bedroom. To say it was disorganized would be putting it lightly. Piles of clothes were strewn around the floor and something colorful peeking from under the bed caught your eye.

“heh, wasn’t exactly plannin’ on company, ya know? hope ya don’t mind the mess.” He seemed a bit embarrassed and you gave him a timid smile.

“It’s not _that_ bad. I don’t mind.” You watched as his smile spread. He looked you over again and you crossed your arms in front of yourself, feeling ashamed of how messy you looked. He took another step towards you, circling your wrists in his giant hand.

“ey, now. no need ta be like that. i’ll be seein’ plenty more of ya soon enough, anyway. might as well get used ta me lookin’. ‘cause trust me, honey, there’s nothin’ else i’d rather be lookin’ at right now.”

Your face flushed at his forwardness, but you let him pull your hands away and down to your sides. His gaze never lost their intensity as he brushed your hair away from your shoulder.

“red’s a good color on ya. ‘n as much as i like the dress, i think you’d look better without it.” You let out a breathy laugh at the horrible line. 

“I don’t think anyone has ever used that one on me before, so I’ll give you a pass.”

His eyes light up and he steps around you to start undoing the complicated zipper and buttons. You had thought for certain he would be the type to lose his patience and just tear the back open, but apparently he was just full of surprises. He hadn’t let out so much as a curse while as he took his time undoing each section.

Cool air finally hit you as your dress slipped onto the floor. His hands lingered on your shoulders for a moment before sliding down to caress your sides. You moved so his body was flush against your back. His clothes weren’t the most comfortable, but the need for contact won out. His hands were smoother than you had expected them to be but they were firm at the same time. You watched fascinated as they slid to cup your breasts, gently.

“yer perfect, ya know that?” You could have scoffed at him.

“Perfect? I wouldn’t call them perfect, I hardly have anything there.”

Sans turned you around to face him so suddenly you tensed up expecting the contact of his hand on your face. You waited for several moments. It never came. Slowly, you opened your eyes to see what he was doing. Sans looked so taken aback and you noticed a slight tremble in his hand as he brought it to cup your cheek.

“darlin’, _no_. i’d never… i couldn’t.” He paused and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “i dunno what that asshole put ya through, but ya don’t gotta worry ‘bout that shit right now. doll, ya are perfect. so, so perfect.” You didn’t have the heart to correct him, but he must have seen the disbelief in your eyes.

“babydoll, i swear to ya i’ll have ya lovin’ yourself before we’re done here. lemme show ya how beautiful ya are.” His smile was almost too much and you nodded. He led you back to the edge of his bed, laying you down. “be a good girl and let me take care of ya, alright?” 

Once you nodded he lowered himself to kneel between your legs. He took his time sliding off your high heels, placing kisses on the inside of your ankles as he went. He slid your underwear off, not bothering to get rid of your thigh highs.

“damn,” he breathed out. You instinctively moved to close your legs, but he held them open. “bit late for that, isn’t it?”

“You don’t have to stare,” you retorted, refusing to look at him, your face back to feeling unnaturally warm.

“doll, i can’t help it. ‘s not every day i get to see somethin’ this special.” He patted your leg before lowering himself further. “gotta savor it while it lasts.”

You were about to ask him what he was doing when his head disappeared between your thighs. A yelp escaped you as you felt something warm and thick slide in between your folds.

“S-Sans wh-” your voice cut off as he made the same motion again. You pushed yourself up a bit, trying to get a better look at what he was doing. A bright blue glow was emitting from his parted jaws and it occurred to you that he was _licking_ you. A shocked moan fell from your lips and you wondered how he even had a tongue. You decided fairly quickly that it didn’t matter as he continued his ministrations. Lowering yourself back down onto the bed you tried your best to hold your hips still and bite back your moans.

“don’ tell me yer holdin’ out on me,” Sans grumbled after a moment, pulling away slightly. You whined at the loss of contact, but he paid it no mind. “i wanna hear those pretty little sounds of yours. c’mon, doll, sing fer me.” With an extra long swipe of his tongue, he had you squirming.

“Sah… Sans, please,” you groaned. He quirked a browbone at you, clearly wanting elaboration. “Please, more,” you tried again.

It seemed to be enough for him and he started pressing his tongue against your core with more force. You gasped as it slid inside of you and heard Sans let out a groan of his own. Wasting no more time, Sans started moving quickly in and out, licking at your walls. He was clearly enjoying himself, though you’d be lying if you said you were paying much attention. Your eyes slid shut in pleasure as jumbled words fell from your lips.

Just as you felt yourself beginning to peak, Sans replaced his tongue with his fingers, moving to lick at your clit instead. With a sharp cry, your mind went blank with pleasure. The orgasm rolled over you, leaving you breathless. Slowly opening your eyes, you noticed Sans staring at you shamelessly palming at the front of his trousers.

“can... can I?” His voice was deep and raspy making you weak all over again.

“Please,” you said, nodding.

He seemed almost relieved at your approval and hurried to slide out of his pants. You moved over to start undoing his shirt, curiosity pulling at you to know what he looked like bare. Luckily, he didn’t seem to mind. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, you took in his white bones. They were no different than a human’s, just thicker. You wrapped a hand around one of his ribs and smiled at the soft moan he made.

Your eyes wandered down to his crotch, and your eyes widened a bit taking in the glowing member before you. It wasn’t massive compared to the rest of him, but you were sure you were going to need a moment once it was inside of you, anyway.

Eye-lights narrowing, Sans gently pushed you back down onto your back and crawled on top of you. You watched as his gaze wandered down your body again not bothering to hide yourself this time.

“darlin, you have any clue what you do to me? heh, ‘s downright sinful, the thoughts i have ‘bout you.” He nudged his pelvis against yours, his dick rubbing against you. “ya want this, don’t ya, baby girl? ya want me inside ya?”

You were pretty sure your face was never going to return to its natural color. Dirty talk wasn’t something that normally appealed to you, but the tone of his voice sent tingles throughout your entire body. Knowing he wouldn’t be satisfied with a simple nod, you took a steadying breath.

“Y-yes, please.”

You knew you sucked at talking dirty, but Sans seemed perfectly fine with that. He moved his hips against yours again, his dick sliding into position.

“good,” he smiled and paused to look you in the eyes. “let me know if i need to stop.” You were shocked at his sudden seriousness but nodded all the same.

“Yeah, of course.”

“that’s my good girl.”

You blushed at his praise, but it was quickly forgotten as he began slowly sinking into you. He held your gaze as he bottomed out, seemingly gauging your reactions. Your hands had flown up to grasp at his shoulders and you gasped at the feeling of being stretched so nicely.

“damn, sweetheart, ya look so good like this. so good for me.” He continued to whisper sweet nothings into your ear as he let you get used to the feeling of him inside of you.

After gathering yourself, you decided to test the waters by shifting your hips. The reaction was instantaneous as you both groaned. Taking it as his go-ahead to start moving, Sans started thrusting slowly. He made sure to be gentle, and a part of you wanted to tell him to hurry up. Still, it felt amazing and you weren’t about to complain about a good thing.

Using his free hand, Sans thumbed at your nipples making your back arch slightly. He hummed his approval before nudging your head to the side. You felt his jaws open slightly and a light pressure as rested his teeth on the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You wouldn’t call it a bite, necessarily, but it had you wishing that it was.

His thrusts started to come harder, small beads of sweat forming on his skull. Your breath hitched as he moved his hand back down to your clit. Sensing it was still a bit sensitive from the first round, he rubbed around it gently, never making direct contact. It only seemed to push you closer to the edge as you lifted your hips to meet his thrusts.

“hah... ‘re ya getting close, doll?”

A breathy moan was all you could manage as a response. He lifted one of your legs slightly to get a better angle as he pounded into you as far as he could, the tip of his dick hitting somewhere new.

“T-there!” Your voice came out as a wanton yell. Sans happily obliged and you were tipped over the edge of orgasm for the second time. Sans followed close behind, a low growl vibrating against your neck as he came, filling you with his magic. You both rode your orgasms out, blissfully.

After a few moments had passed, Sans carefully pulled out of you before his magic faded entirely. He grabbed a blanket, covering the both of you and you were glad when he didn’t ask you to leave. Your eyes slid shut, letting yourself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow.

You would deal with all of the pain tomorrow.


End file.
